


Don't Let Big Brother Know...

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Short, discreet public sex, eiichi is oblivious to his own brother fucking, like this is super short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Van and Eiji want to have a little fun, but Eiichi soon interrupts... Though, he doesn't even know that Van is there.





	Don't Let Big Brother Know...

**Author's Note:**

> random idea

“V-Van! H-hurry up and cum! I don’t want anyone to see me like this…” Eiji whined as his shirt was being lifted over his chest.

The brunette under the male quietly shushed him carefully squeezed around his peck. Eiji covered his mouth and continued to bounce up and down. Eiji didn’t want to go too fast… He wanted this to last forever but yet again, he doesn’t want anyone to see them. It was so risky,  _ anyone _ can walk in and see them fuck. They would see Eiji’s ass cheeks being spread out on Van’s fat cock. Oh God… they would see him fuck the cute male. They would be able to hear all of the cute noises… Now that is a sight to see.

Van continuously panted, he knows how to be quiet. However, Eiji is practically a virgin to sex still. So he needs a little more training. Van really wanted to fuck his lover on the couch, and it’s also great practice. Eiji closed his eyes as he let out a soft whine. His dick twitched as some streams of cum leaked from it. It went all over his own belly, and of course, it dripped onto Van’s pelvis. Eiji stared into his lover’s eyes. He was completely infatuated by this. He never knew that he could cum so easily. Meanwhile, Van knows how to make Eiji cum ever so much. It was one of his many hidden talents.

“Oh fuck… I came… and yet you’re still in me… Van you’re such a pervert…” Eiji managed to giggle at the end of his sentence.

Van chuckled as well, “Oh my love when you stopped riding me, I had to continue to fuck you. After all, you told me last night you wanted your ass to be filled. What was your exact wording? Oh I think it was-”

Eiji covered his lover’s mouth and gave a soft whine, “Enough…! I know what I said… I know I can be a bit…”

Van nodded, “You can say it, I taught you that word.”

Eiji swallowed, “Slutty, I can be a little slutty boy…”

Van gave a light chuckle, “Oh good boy, good boy.”

Eiji gave a small smile, he loved being praised. It made him feel all warm inside, just wanted to be told how much of a good whore he is. Eiji gave a moderate moan as he leaned his head back. His pecks continued to bounce. Though he heard the door unlock. Eiji pulled down his shirt and was about to get off of the cock but Van pulled him down. Eiji covered his mouth once more as his eyes widened. Then they rolled back as he felt the thick cock hit his prostate.

The door rattled open and Eiji looked over. He tried to compose himself, it was his older brother. Eiji smiled and gave a light wave. Eiichi waved back and placed the key in his pocket. He closed the door behind himself and took off his coat.

“Sorry Eiji, the meeting ran over time.” Eiichi walked to the coat rack.

Eiji nodded, “D-don’t worry big brother.”

Van went harder in his ass, Eiji jumped, “How was the meeting?”

He tried to conceal his moans as Eiichi spoke, “It was boring. I just had to talk about the band and all. It was so redundant, I just wanna sleep now.”

Eiichi walked over to the island and opened up a cabinet, he took a small bag of chips and opened it. He plopped one onto his mouth.

“So, whaddya doin’ down here?” Eiichi asked.

Eiji looked down at Van who just smirked at him. Eiji looked back with a faint smile, “Just doing stuff…”   


He kind of slurred his sentence at the end, he didn’t care if Eiichi knew now. He wanted Van to have his way. Van indeed did have his way, he wanted all of HEAVENS to know that Eiji Otori is a cock slut. Starting with Eiichi Otori, his caring older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, tell me my mistakes.


End file.
